


Jessica's Fairy Tale

by idonom



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, no flames, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonom/pseuds/idonom
Summary: Jessica never believed in fairy tales. Oh, how wrong she was.





	Jessica's Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website, so reviews would be very appreciated. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

                    Once upon a time in a town far away, there lived a girl named Jessica. Now, Jessica was old enough where she didn’t believe in magic anymore, instead choosing to spend her time reading. One morning, she was bored of reading, so she decided to walk in a nearby forest. The forest she walked in had an abundance of beautiful plants, so she stopped in the middle of it just to look at it all. Unknowingly to her, she had stopped in a fairy ring. She was unaware of this until she felt a sting in her back. “Ouch!” she exclaimed. She looked at her back, and, to her surprise, she was starting to grow wings in her back! She looked at where she was standing and realized what was going on. “Mom always told me about fairy rings, that they turn all who stand in them into fairies,” She said to herself, “but I know they aren’t real, I must be dreaming!” She then noticed her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. “Wake up self, wake up!” Jessica whisper-yelled to herself. “Oh great, I need to become human again so I can finish writing my book,” she said exasperatedly, “What will my parents think about this?” An idea struck her almost as soon as she said that. “That’s it! I’ll just go walk- I mean fly- over to my home!” as she started to fly over to her home, she started to think of ways to tell her parents about what happened. She was so busy thinking, that she became unaware of a fairy dressed entirely in green right in front of her. “Watch out!” the fairy yelled. Jessica looked up and crashed into the fairy, causing her to fall. “Oh my god! Are you alright?” the fairy asked to Jessica. Jessica looked up at the fairy. “I’m fine!” She yelled, “What’s your name?” The fairy replied, “My name’s Tinkerbell, but you can call me Tink. Yours?” “My name’s Jessica” She yelled to Tink. Tink chuckled. “I’m down here, silly!” “Sorry, I didn’t notice,” Jessica awkwardly replied. “Hey, Jessica,” said Tink, “you do realize your wing is broken, right?”Jessica turned around and gasped. Her wing had a large tear in it. “I didn’t even notice! How did I not feel that?” Jessica exclaimed. “Well, new wings are usually numb at first” explained Tink, “but you’ll feel pain soon.” Jessica started to speak, but a sharp pain ripped through her back.  Jessica buckled over in pain. Tink then decided to speak. “You know, there’s a clinic in my village. Maybe I could take you there.” Jessica angrily replied, “For the love of god, just take me there already!”

                     As Tink carried her through the fairy village, Jessica looked everywhere she could while being carried. “Wow, this dream keeps getting weirder and weirder, but at least this place is nice,” she muttered to herself, and she was right about the last part. She saw fairies go into their flower houses that were twice the size of them, & she saw a few that had mice as pets. She then noticed that the houses were separated by color. When she asked Tink why the houses were separated, Tink explained that the houses were separated by talent. “For example, green is tinker, blue is water, yellow is light, & so on. You understand?” “Yeah, I think so” Jessica replied, not understanding any of what Tink just said. A few hours later, Tink reached the clinic when she noticed that Jessica’s wing was already repaired. Tink let out an exhausted groan. “Well, at least I can fly by myself now. So, may I turn back into a human now?” Jessica asked. “Sure, but there are 3 things you have to do.” Tink explained. “First, you need to find your talent, then you have to convince the new princess Ashley to let you turn human, then you have to go back to the fairy ring & you’ll be back to normal!” Jessica was ecstatic. “Okay, how do I find my talent?” Jessica excitedly asked. “Follow me,” said Tink. Jessica followed her all the way to the outskirts of the village. When Tink finally stopped, Jessica looked and saw a bunch of random objects in a circle, with the center having just enough room so a fairy could stand in it. Tink motioned for Jessica to stand in the circle. “Now, stand still, the object of your talent will come to you in a second,” Tink explained. No sooner did she say that when a drop of water hovered towards Jessica. Jessica instinctively touched it, and a light shone from it that was bright enough to make Tink shield her eyes. “Well,” Jessica said, “I think we know that I’m a water talent now.” Tink chuckled. “Well, since you now have a talent, I guess we can see the princess now” Jessica was about to speak when her stomach growled loudly. “On second thought, how about we get dinner?” Jessica sheepishly asked.

                    As Jessica and Tink flew to a nearby restaurant, Jessica noticed that the sun was going down. “Well,” she thought, “at least my parents are out of town for the weekend,” they walked into the restaurant, and Jessica nearly drooled when she saw that it was a dinner buffet, as she was hungry since she missed lunch that day. They filled their plates and looked for a table to sit at. “Why don’t we sit there?” Jessica asked, motioning to an empty table near the corner. “Oh god no,” Tink exclaimed, “that’s reserved for Ashley, and if we sit there, she’ll take away our pixie dust for a week, and you can’t heal from that!” almost as soon as soon as Tink said that, Ashley walked in. “Hi there, Tink! How’s it going?” Ashley asked in a sugary-sweet tone. “Good, I guess. Uh, we got a new fairy, her name is Jessica,” Tink said, awkwardly nudging Jessica in the arm. “Well, that’s splendid! Why don’t you sit with me tonight? It’s been a while since we talked, Tink,” Ashley cheerfully asked them. “Sure!” Tink replied. Tink whispered to Jessica, “you can’t really tell, but we used to be friends. Once you got to know her, though, her darker side comes out,” “Tink! Are you coming?” Ashley yelled. Tink and Jessica walked over to the table and sat down. “So, new recruit, I see. What’s her talent?” Ashley asked. “She’s a water talent” Tink cheerfully said. “So,” Ashley replied, “how did you get here, anyways? I didn’t hear any excitement over a new arrival. Did you walk into a fairy ring or something?” Ashley started to drink a glass of water and gave her a curious look “Yes,” Jessica proudly replied with a mouth full of food, “I did walk into a fairy circle. In fact, I was about to go back there to turn human again!” Ashley promptly spat out her water. “You’re joking, right?”Ashley asked while refilling her water, “About turning back into a human, I mean,” Jessica gave her a quizzical look. “No, I’m not joking,” Jessica replied, “In fact, Tink was going to take me there after we got your approval! Right?” Tink, who was attempting to hide behind a dessert menu, awkwardly added, “I didn’t promise anything to her, I just suggested that-” Ashley angrily interrupted her in the middle of her explanation. “You suggested what?” she started, her sugary-sweet tone of voice almost completely disappearing, “that maybe if you get the approval of someone who you’ve never seen in two years, you’ll get that person’s approval? I mean, you can’t even go to the fairy circle because it’s currently being attacked by a troll, and then she’ll suddenly be human again? What were you thinking, Tink? Jessica is a new fairy and extremely inexperienced; she needs to stay here for at least a month or two to learn some skills!” both Jessica and Tink stopped eating and turned to look at her. “Hey, Ashley,” Jessica started to ask, still in shock, “You said something about a troll attacking the fairy circle, right?” Ashley nodded, so Jessica continued. “When were you going to tell people about the troll attacking the fairy circle?” Ashley rolled her eyes. “I sent the army to fight it,” she calmly assured them, “and unless they’re all dead, then we have nothing to worry about. I mean, it’s as dumb as a-” but what the troll was as dumb as, they didn’t get to hear, for she got interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps belonging to a creature larger than them. “Hey Ashley, you might want to, I don’t know; check if some of the army is alive, you know, minor stuff,” Jessica sarcastically said.

                     They went to the outer gates of the village to see what was going on and saw all of the army knocked unconscious right in front of them. “Well, at least they’re not dead,” Ashley muttered. They heard loud breathing coming from behind them and they turned to look. There they saw an ugly 2 foot tall troll, which doesn’t sound that bad unless you’re a 3-inch fairy. “This isn’t good,” Tink fearfully muttered. The troll roared at them, and everyone screamed and flew everywhere in a panic, only ending when they realized that they were acting like fools. They attempted to fly inside for cover, but the troll grabbed Ashley & Tink. Jessica, realizing that they weren’t next to her turned around and ducked into a nearby river just as the troll was about to grab her. Jessica, angry that the troll took Tink, shouted at the troll, “Nobody takes my friend!” Using her powers, she shot a burst of water from the stream and hit the troll in the face with it. The troll, startled by the ice cold water, dropped Tink & Ashley and ran back into the forest. Jessica noticed that the chaos was over & ran to hug her friends. “Oh my god, I’m so glad that you’re alive!” Jessica exclaimed. “Well,” Ashley said, “I guess I shouldn’t have judged you based on how long you’ve been here. I mean, if you can take out a troll, then you have more than enough experience. You are allowed to go to your home.”At first, Jessica was ecstatic, and then pondered if leaving would be a good choice. “Well, it would be nice to go home, but then I wouldn’t be able to see you guy again,” Jessica said. “Maybe I could visit here occasionally. Does that sound okay?” Tink and Ashley nodded in agreement. “Well then, I guess I’ll go home now. I’ll see you guys soon!” Jessica said, flying over to the fairy circle. Smiling, they waved goodbye.


End file.
